Trial By Fire: A fantasy Epic
by Landon88
Summary: A lone swordsman is tried and tested. The challenges designed for failure. He is their only hope for salvation. Will the pain they inflict on him be enough to save their race?


"YAAAAA"

The sound of steel on steel echoed through the cold, green valley. Aerneth sprang to his feet from his back in a quick jump just in time to catch his opponent's sword with his own, preventing it from slicing through his neck. Parrying the blow, he lunged forward hoping to impale the Elf in front of him, only to have his sword nimbly cast aside. The two warriors fought for the next few minutes, neither warrior able to best the other. Swords sparked as the conflict became fiercer, sweat beaded from both Elves' brow but neither would give an inch. Aerneth would vault over his opponents head and land behind him, only to have his feet swept out from under him. The two warriors were undiscernibly well matched. When one had the upper hand over the other, a quick, precise movement would level the playing field and start the dance of death from scratch.

The fight was starting to take its toll on Aerneth. He stumbled on a rock after swinging at his opponents head, and as he recovered, had just enough time to watch the blade of his opponent descend upon him. Time slowed, he watched as the blade moved agonizingly slow towards his neck. He closed his eyes and waited.

"Stop!" A voice called from the sidelines.

Aerneth opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first. The glint of reflected sunlight shone straight into his eyes. Water collected on his eyelids from the harsh light. He chanced a look down and saw a brilliant, silver blade resting on his shoulder. He exhaled sharply.

"Come now, Aerneth. You got beaten but it's no cause for tears. I'm sure you'll get another chance on another day." Tyran laughed loudly. Clearly amused by Aerneths misfortune.

"I'm not crying. Your blade was reflecting sun in my eyes." Aerneth retorted.

"Oh of course, you mean the blade that was on your neck, my blade, which means I beat you! That blade, did you mean that one? Cause that's the only one I can think of." Tyran said with ego and sarcasm in his voice, clearly taunting Aerneth.

"Yes, Tyran. That blade. I concede defeat. Congratulations." Aerneth bowed, showing the customary post-fight respect.

Tyran looked at his opponent, obviously frustrated that he didn't take the bait. He glared down at Aerneth and began to walk away. A cane of solid wood slammed into the side of his face, causing his head to whiplash around.

"How dare you disrespect your opponent in such a manner!? Since when do you gloat and taunt when you win? Since when, after your opponent has shown you the utmost respect, do you spit in his face and walk away? You will show the proper respects or by the Phoenix King I'll have you transferred to a burial detail in the army!"

A tall, elegant but grizzled elf stood holding the cane. Aerneth had always thought he noticed an aura about him, some divine authority that, even to the newest recruit, sapped any will to backchat. It could have been the cane he was holding, or the speed at which it would hit you, but for now Aerneths mind stuck with the aura theory.

"Apologies, master. Well met Aerneth. May the Phoenix King guide our next duel in your favour!" Tyran said with mock sincerity. After he finished his fake smile fell back to the glare he wore only a moment ago.

"Right, the winner is Tyran. Take the lessons learned from this victory or defeat and contemplate how best to improve."

"Tyran!" The Master, Aenoth, called.

"Yes master!" Tyran answered.

"See to the new batch of recruits, keep them entertained till I get there. Aerneth, come with me."

"Yes Master." Both Elves answered in unison. Tyran shot both of them a quick glare, then turned on his heel and sprinted to the induction halls. No doubt he would be gloating to the newbies about his 'glorious' win. Aenoth started to walk while Aerneth was contemplating, and forced him to run to catch up.

"Aerneth, what can you tell me about your fight today?" Aenoth Asked.

"We were evenly matched until my constitution was depleted; I made a mistake in footing and was fairly beaten." Aerneth answered.

"That's exactly the answer I had hoped for."

Aerneth was puzzled. How could he have expected it? Surely he had more faith in him to win than that. It was evenly spaced, who won and who lost. To his mind, he held more wins than Tyran did.

"I expected you to answer that way because you're the better warrior." Aenoth seemed to know what was running through Aerneths mind as he spoke. "Instead of blaming other factors for your loss, you look inward and try to improve within yourself whatever you feel you lack. You were gracious in defeat, and more importantly, when you have won in the past, you showed the same respect and courtesy to your defeated opponents."

"Thank you Master. I appreciate your kind words, but surely you did not intend to speak with me alone about something so trivial." Aerneth was sure he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"I'm sending you to Saphery. You are to learn the magical arts from Arch Mage Teclis or, at least, one of his pupils. You will spend at least a century there, perfecting what you can. I know it's not long but in that time you should learn all you need. You will be expected to maintain your swordsmanship to your current level and you must complete any challenge set to you by Teclis or his pupils. You are to be stripped of any rank you hold and will be treated as a disciple for the entire period of your tutelage. Do you understand?"

Aerneth was dumbstruck. His mouth opened but nothing came out. His eyes darted back and forth across the ground, looking for reason or answers. Was this a test? To see how he reacted? He couldn't believe what he had just heard. While Aerneth held supreme confidence in his master, one question ebbed like a headache. Why?

"I don't understand Master. However, if this is your wish I will respect your judgement." Aerneth was speaking as if he had to convince himself that he was sure of his answer. Aenoth leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear as if someone was eavesdropping.

"I can't say you're going to find this easy. Many good elves have died taking these challenges. Keep your wits sharp and study as hard as you can. Study because your life depends on it. I know you're a physically tough, athletic warrior, but that won't be enough for what you will face. This will be a challenge of your mind and your will."

With that Aenoth turned and started to head back to the tower and training facilities. He stopped mid stride and turned back to Aerneth.

"Before you leave, make sure you visit your quarters and collect your equipment. Anything you find in there is yours to keep and use. Good luck boy, you'll need it."

Aerneth had so many questions. None of which he knew he'd get an answer to. Aerneth hated mages, mostly because you never got a straight answer from them. This new turn of events reeked of a mages doing. Now he was expected to find a tower he'd never seen, find an Elf he'd never met and complete a series of challenges that would most likely kill him.

"Wonderful. Khaine, why do you smile on my life?" Aerneth said looking toward the sky. To any in the High Elf race, Khaine smiling on you meant only the worst.

Aerneth had been in a daydream ever since his master left him, and even while he packed his things he contemplated his words. A loud clang reverberated through the room as he stuffed a shirt into his pack. On the ground was a circular piece of silver bound with a chain, he reached to grab it and examine the strange find. He noticed a gem in the centre, a brilliant diamond only about an inch by an inch in size. As his fingers touched the medallion the gem glowed and images began flashing through his mind. He felt memories of his childhood surface, and in an instant they were stripped from him. Anything he thought of, any memory good or bad was transferred into this strange piece of silver. As it consumed his memories he felt the metal grow heavier and the once white diamond turned a blood red.

He let go and it fell to the floor, denting one of the floor boards as it landed. Smoke collected and swirled around the silver and the edges looked as though the metal had just been tempered. He felt strange, his senses were heightened as his primal instincts became overpowering. An intense hunger overcame his mind and all he could focus on was the urge to enact every impulse his body waned for. He heard footsteps approaching; his heightened senses could smell the fragrant perfume of one of the female servants in the tower. He went to his door and waited until she was just past it.

He swung open his door and saw Arian, a stunning woman in plain, unflattering clothing. While he was sane he had admired her from afar, occasionally receiving a lashing from the cane for being distracted.

"Arian, can I speak with you a moment?" Aerneth said in the most pleasant tone he could muster.

"Of course, I'm at your service master." She smiled sweetly and entered his room.

As they turned and walked inside, a long, sly smile covered his face. His body ached for the long awaited release that was to come. He walked her to the bed, and as he did his toe touched the amulet. It shone brightly, dazzling the poor woman just behind him. His memories flooded back to him, and the urges controlling him were suppressed as his discipline returned. He fell onto his back, his mind exhausted. Everything went black.

Light peered into his eyes, his vision was blurry but he saw a silhouette in front of him. As his vision refined and his senses returned he saw Arian. Her beautiful blonde hair flowing past her shoulders as her body moved, her strong, defined cheek bones and her piercing blue eyes looking deeply into his. He tried to sit up but she pushed him down, both hands on his chest. It was only then that he noticed she was sitting on top of him and was completely naked. Aerneths face turned a bright red as he scanned her body. Full, luscious breasts were bouncing as her body did, her firm stomach flexed with each thrust. He was overcome by the most intense sensation he had ever felt, his memories took hold and he gasped as his mind methodically guessed as to what had happened. He looked to the floor of his quarters.

"The amulet!" Aerneth whispered

Aerneth reached to the glistening silver, his body convulsed as pleasure rippled through his muscles and Arians nails dug into his skin. She moaned deeply. His fingers brushed the chain attached to the amulet; he gripped it and brought it up in front of him. Arian grabbed for it, closing her hand around it while still she thrust forward and back, harder and faster. The jewel shone a blinding light through the room. Aerneth lost his vision, but his body convulsed once more. He was overwhelmed as the most intense spike of pleasure dominated his senses. He could hear Arian scream as the same feeling consumed her. The light subsided in unison with the feeling, leaving his body weak and tired. A lump formed in his throat but did not cause him discomfort. Arian was lying on his chest, breathing heavily. He had never felt so relaxed and content.

"I'm sorry Aerneth; I can't believe I just did that. What happened?" Arian said looking up to meet his gaze. As their eyes met, despite her shame she smiled, not a sweet innocent smile like when she agreed to speak to him, but a smile which melted Aerneths heart.

"I don't rightly know. But I've never been so happy to be woken in my life. I think this medallion takes your memories and leaves your mind with only the most primal urges. You were not in control of what you just did." Aerneth was only guessing but at this point guesses were the only answer.

"That was wrong. We are not married. That was purely lust. We'll be cast out by the other Elves. They'll take us to the shores of the empire and exile us. I'll never see my sisters again." Arian started to cry, burying her head in Aerneths chest. He put his arms around her instinctively, as he imagined doing on so many days.

"No they won't. No one knows but us. We can keep this between us." Aerneth swallowed, he plucked up all his courage for what he was about to do, stupid as it may have seemed at the time.

"Will you marry me?" Aerneth asked in a wavering, scratchy voice.

Arian scanned his eyes, searching for the truth. Did he mean it?

"Do you mean it? If I say yes will you follow through?" Arian asked with a quizzical tone.

"Yes. I'm not asking because I feel I have to, because it will save our lives. I'm asking because this is the only chance I've had in years to ask you with any certainty that you'd accept. I love you."

Aerneths heart was pounding, the quietness of the room meant his ears hurt from the deafening silence. He looked at her face, slim and beautiful. She was looking down, eyes darting back and forward. She looked at him with a grave look.

"What about your new posting? We can't be together while your there. I'll be engaged for a hundred years. How do I know you'll still want me when that time is up?"

She was right. Once the tower found out about his new assignment he had received kind words and well wishes from anyone he passed. They didn't allow any female servants in Saphery and he didn't have the money to keep her on a homestead nearby. His mind was racing, and his heart sank as the truth came forward.

"Would you wait for me? I will bind myself to you, and love you for as long as we both still breathe, if you say you will wait for me." Aerneth couldn't believe his rash, bold words. He wondered if the stone had any side effects but to him this felt right. Arian got up and started to get dressed. She had a solemn look on her face.

"I love you too, but………I'm not sure if I can do that. It would cause me so much pain and anguish being separated from you. Thinking of you but unable to be with you. I'm sorry." She started to cry as she ran out of his room. Luckily for the both of them there was no one in the halls to see her. There was, however, a dark eye that was watching his room very closely and had been from the moment he activated the amulet.

Aerneth began to pack the last of his equipment. He was crushed. In one single day he had been beaten by his rival and humiliated, stripped of his rank and reassigned to a mages care as a disciple and, to top it all off, he'd expressed some very deeply buried feelings only to have them rejected and thrown in his face. He didn't know whether to cry, scream or laugh. It was a cruel irony, his life. No matter how hard he tried and applied himself to whatever he did, eventually it blew up in his face.

Once everything was stowed and secured he started to walk out the halls of his home for the last time. He smelt the herbs coming from the kitchen, the warm smell of the fires in the grand hall and as he passed through the gate he began to remember what it felt like when he first entered. The smell of pine filled the air, a cool breeze swept across his face and his short legs became sore trying to carry him to the tower. Aerneth was dragged out of his daydream by a voice behind him, calling his name.

Arian was sprinting up the paved road, tears streaming down her face holding something wrapped in cloth. Aerneth dropped his pack and sprinted towards her. They met and fell into a close embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I will wait for you. I love you too." Arian said while almost choking on her tears. Aerneth couldn't believe what he was hearing. He forgot all the pain surrounding his mind and felt so complete in that moment.

Arian continued "I want you to be safe. Take this."

She unveiled from her grey cloth a brilliant sword and scabbard. Gold inlay lined both the pommel and guard. Soft leather wrapping on the handle made the blade feel like an extension of the bearer's body. He drew the sword from its marvellous casing. Along the blade lines of runes glowed a deep orange, the sword felt as light as a feather. It had a two handed grip but could easily be wielded with one. Aerneth was truly impressed by this marvel of forgery.

"Where did you get this?" Aerneth asked while still admiring the weapon.

"It's a family heirloom. Before my mother died she said that she had given my father this sword and it bound him to her and her to him. She told me when I found a man I loved, this sword would always bring him back to me, no matter the peril or danger, he would always come back to me. I don't believe any magic is strong enough to cheat death, but I hope she was right with all my heart."

The two bound lovers kissed for what seemed an age, until Aerneth turned and began down his road. He dared not look back, or he would never leave her. He glanced at the road ahead, tightened his pack on his shoulders and drove forward, ever alert of the roaming dangers along the way.


End file.
